Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
by eletyx
Summary: Sora and his friends have visited many worlds on their travels, but many they are just visiting now. This is one such example, of a classic Disney story. I hope my addaptation to Kingdom Hearts is good so please enjoy! R & R
1. prologue: The Memory

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Notes: This is one of my first works so please review it and give criticism and comment when necessary. I created it as a way to include one of my sister's favourite princesses in the Kingdom Hearts storyline. So I dedicate it to my little sister and MSG.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter.

Snow White stirred in the middle of the night. She had had a nightmare that had made her sit up right. Her breath was short from the fear that it had invigorated. Finally, after several minutes, she was able to calm down and return to sleep.

Watching from across the castle courtyard in her minaret the Queen took careful note of what had conspired. It intrigued her enough to make her way down the stairs and consult her Magic Mirror.

"Magic Mirror on the Wall,

What disturbs the girl down the hall?"

A pale face appeared in the mirror and answered her, as always in a rhyming riddle.

"The source of her ailment is not of this world,

the effects of which will soon be unfurled.

Memories of a evil sort,

attract heartless beings of no cohort."

A puzzled look came across her face. "Heartless beings? Explain!"

"Born of despair in peoples hearts,

they rally unto causes of the darkest parts."

An evil smile crept across her face. Her laughter echoed down all the halls of the castle, throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow White

Chapter 1

This is a continuation of my previous work: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Note: I don't own any of these characters.

Snow White woke up the next day and began her chores. She didn't let the dreams worry her because no matter how much they scared her, the Queen scared her more. She san quietly to herself and began to wash the steps of the castle courtyard. She was so focused on singing and her work that she didn't even notice some strangers as they approached her. Sora reached out his hand to shake hers in a greeting, but Snow White was startled and ran inside the castle.

"No don't go!" Sora called out. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

But it was too late. She had already ran into the castle and hid behind the curtains in her balcony room.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, " she must not see a lot of strangers."

"Pah-phooey!" said Donald. "Lets go and find that memory she isn't coming out."

"To bad," said Sora as he turned away. "She was really beautiful and I wanted to meet her."

As they turned to leave Snow White called out, "wait! Don't go!"

They all turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry that I ran away. It's just that you startled me and I haven't met any new people for an awfully long time. Since I got kidnapped over a year ago, the Queen has made sure that no one has ever come to see me."

"You got kidnapped?" asked Sora.

"Hey!" exclaimed Goofy. "Your Snow White! You were one of the Princesses of the Heart that we rescued from Hollow Bastion."

"Yeah," added Donald. "You owe us for that."

"Donald!" yelled Goofy and Sora at once.

"What? I just wanted a kiss," admitted Donald as his cheeks became a rosy color.

Sora and Goofy snickered.

"Now Donald, what would Daisy say?" asked Goofy. Donald replied by hanging his head low to the ground.

"Oh well," said Sora. "But we still have to find that memory. Hey! maybe Snow White can help us."

"Oh sure!" she said. "I would be happy to help. Just let me know what I need to-"

"SNOW WHITE!!" came a deep bellow from deep within the castle.

"Oh no!" she cried. "It's the Queen. I have to go. It was good to meet you and I hope to see you again some time." She said that as she rand into the castle.

"Well how do you like that?" said Donald, showing obvious disappointment with his arms crossed.

"Yeah," said Goofy. "But I don't like that there Queen of hers. She sounds like Nobodies could be nicer, and they don't even have feelings."

"But there is nothing that we can do about it," said Sora. "Lets look around for the memory. We might still be able to help Snow White, but not while we stand around."

They made their way into an open passageway in the castle. They were very shocked to find their old enemy: the Heartless.


	3. Chapter 2: New world, Old Enemies

Chapter 2

Notes: I don't own any characters in this chapter.

Same as the countless times that they had seen it before, the Heartless appeared from thin air. This particular group consisted of several Shadows and a few Knights. Hardly a challenge for these experienced Heartless vanquishers. A magic spell, throw of a shield, and a couple swings of a Keyblade and they were all gone, with a small puff of dust.

But the fact that Heartless could enter a world even as peaceful as this disturbed them. They wondered if there was a single world that would ever be safe from their scourge.

They were just pondering this when they stumbled upon a solemn chamber with naught but a mirror suspended on the far wall. Donald ran forward hoping to catch a glimpse of his reflection. When he was unable to see anything he visibly showed his disappointment.

"Confounded mirror," he muttered. "Show me my reflection!"

A pale face appeared in the Mirror, startling Donald enough to make him fly several feet back.

"What is thy wish?" asked the Mirror.

"Wow," exclaimed Sora. "A Magic Mirror. Wonder what it does?"

The mirror replied: "All knowledge behold,

of this world, I know."

"Hey," added Goofy, "maybe it could tell us where the memory is."

"Great idea Goofy!" said Sora. "Well how bout it? Where is the memory?"

"The memory that you seek,

is being persecuted as we speak.

A maiden of the purest of heart

whose journey shall soon depart."

"But who is it?"

"Hide! Quick!" Donald shouted. "Someone's coming!"

They all hid behind a door leading out of the room opposite from where they came. And no sooner than they hid the Queen burst into the room.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall,

who is the fairest one of all?"

"Lips red as the rose.

Hair black as ebony.

Skin white as snow."

"But how can this be? Snow White has never had the chance to flourish. Explain!"

"She has but no vain,

and in addition to your pain,

torment of another world,

now the effects are being unfurled."

"Then I must act quickly, there is not time to loose! Heartless heed my call!"

As her cry echoed throughout the chamber, several Heartless appeared around her. This scared Sora. Someone as ruthless and evil as her with control over Heartless.

"Heartless, go out and seek Snow White, but return with her heart!"

"No!" shouted Sora. "I won't let you hurt Snow White!"

"Intruders! Get them!" Now dozens of Heartless flocked to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Flight into the Woods

Chapter 3

Notes: It shows that I have hits but I have no reviews. Please send in a review so that I can hear your thoughts and opinions on how I can touch up or correct the story. Thanks (Once again I don't own any characters, though I did come up with an original Heartless idea-the Applebomb, which is a flying apples shaped kamikaze bomb and the Walking Tree)

The Heartless all turned towards where Sora was standing. As if enough Heartless weren't present more appeared to join the brawl. The sheer numbers of them overwhelmed them at first.

Donald was the first to recover, and yelled, "CHARGE!" at the top of his breath. He ran in to the fray of Heartless, staff spinning and thunder coming from nowhere. With the battle initiated, Sora and Goofy nodded at each other. Then they to joined the fray.

The Heartless were no match for them. Goofy dispatched several with a single charge of his shield. Sora threw his keyblade-a technique that he ad just recently started to use on a regular basis- and sent a whole group of them flying.

The battle was over quickly, but no sooner than they had destroyed this batch another quickly appeared. But this one didn't charge at them. Instead they turned tail and ran straight out the exit. They all let their guard down and looked at each other quizzically wondering what kind of ploy this was. It all became very obvious when they heard the scream of Snow White from out of the castle. The original attack was a diversion.

They ran out of the room with utmost speed, trying to get to Snow White in time. When they finally burst into the open courtyard, there Snow White was running away from a group of Hookbats and a platoon of Shadows on her tail. They ran across the courtyard, destroying any and all Heartless that crossed their path. They got through that myriad just in time to see Snow White stumble and fall upon a rock. An Applebomb Heartless dove straight for Snow White!

Donald ran forward and used a blizzard spell to knock the Applebomb away. It flew away for a while before it crashed into a tree and exploded. Donald came up to Snow White and offered her a hand up. Sora and Goofy made their way to her as well and checked to make sure that she was ok.

"Oh, yes," she said hurriedly. "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you so very much for saving me."

"Don't thank us yet," said Sora as he turned around and swatted another Applebomb away. "We have to get out of here and away from the Queen. Snow White run ahead into the woods we will protect you."

"Ok" she said as she ran. "But do be careful!"

She ran away into the dark woods, but it was safer there than here out in the open with dozens of Heartless attacking. They fended off many, until they heard Snow White scream. They immediately ran towards her, seeing a new kind of Heartless: the Walking Tree. It moved very swiftly and its branchy fingers were more than effective at snaring Snow White's dress. Goofy was the one that ran ahead and snapped the branches with his shield, then pounced on it. The Walking Tree disappeared with a puff of smoke and Snow White was safe for the moment. They were deep within the woods now and most of the light was blocked from the trees large canopy of leaves. But on they fought, on Snow White ran. It wasn't until Snow White saw a cottage nestled neatly in the forest that she finally relaxed. Only a few Heartless remained in the onslaught that had pursued them. With a quick stroke of a Keyblade and a simple spell they were all gone.

Snow White ran inside the house and allowed Sora, Donald and Goofy to come in before they closed the door shut and locked it up tight. They were safe-for the moment.


	5. Chapter 4: The Seven Dwarves

Chapter 4

Notes: Please bear with me on this chapter. It is a huge dialogue scene that needs to get out of the way so the rest of the story can progress. try to be amused by the corny humour. (and none of these characters are mine).

The house actually belonged to seven dwarves. Their names were Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey. They spent all day digging in their mine and came home to eat and sleep. They were all marching home when Doc noticed that the light in their kitchen was on.

"Hold up!" he called. "There is someone in our house!"

"Now just a minute!" complained Grumpy. "Its our house and they will just have to leave come on!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy thought that they heard voices coming from outside. Donald volunteered to investigate, but once he got near the door it burst open with seven dwarves piling in. They all landed on top of one another but they quickly reorganized in a fighting stance with their fists raised.

"All right you!" Grumpy shouted, "Put up your hands and tell us what you're all doing in our house!"

"Now, Now," Doc put in. "What he is staying, misses to say-trying to say is: what brings you to our home?"

"Well, uh, you see," Goofy started, "we was run'nin from that there Queen and we saw your house. It looked kinda cozy and could be a safe place from the Heartless. Cuz you see we needed to hide Snow White-"

"Snow White!" gasped all of the dwarves.

The Princess is here!" gasped Doc. "Where?"

"Up in yur guy's bedroom a sleepin," replied Goofy.

There was a flurry of activity as the dwarves all rushed upstairs to see the Princess. poor Donald was caught in the way and got stepped on several times. He raised his head with stars spinning around it. Dopey, just a tad slower, stepped on his head a final time and scurried up the stairs.

"Pah phooey!" cursed Donald, "We were the ones that saved her!"

"Yeah," said Sora, "but with the Queen after her, with control over the Heartless, she needs all the protection that she can get. C'mon let's go see her"

They made their way up the stairs where the dwarves had already woke her up and were asking her questions so fast you could barely hear them. She was ding her best to accommodate, but she was rapidly falling behind. She noticed Sora when he walked nto the room.

"Oh my," she exclaimed. "Where did all these little men come from. Oh Sora, Donald and Goofy please come in!"

As though her word was law the dwarves parted for them to make their way to the beds so that they sit.

"Oh, its so nice that you all want to keep me safe from that wicked Queen and those nasty Heartless."

"Heartless?" asked Doc "What are Heartless?"

"They are born when a person falls to the darkness in their hearts," explained Sora.

"They go after people's hearts," added Goofy.

"And its up to us to stop them," said Donald trying to make himself look noble.

"Hey," mused Doc. "Perhaps those are what we ran into at the mines."

"Ach," muttered Grumpy. "Nothin a swing or two of the old pick couldn't take care of."

"Oh your all so brave!" cheered Snow White.

"But we don't dare go back there after all of them- wadya call em? Heartless surrounded the place," Doc said with a hint of sorrow.

"What about if we could protect yeah?" offered Goofy.

"Yeah!" piped in Donald. "We are experts at dealing with Heartless!"

"What a splendid idea!" exclaimed Snow White.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute!" yelled Grumpy. If you go to help us out who will stay with Snow White?"

Dopey stood up and raised his hand in volunteering.

Sora laughed. "Its all settled then. We will help you out at the mines and Dopey here will keep Snow White safe."

Sleepy gave a huge yawn and everyone laughed.

"That's a good idea," said Snow White, yawning herself. "We should all go to bed, and in the morning I will make you all waffles."

There was a sudden rush of movement as everyone was suddenly sleeping (or pretending to). Sora laughed and laid down on the empty space on the bed. It had been a while since he had had a good breakfast. He was fast asleep in no time.

Just outside the widow a Hookbat was hovering. It watched with intent yellow eyes. Once the lights went out it disappeared in a puff of smoke, its job complete.


	6. Chapter 5: The Queen

Chapter 5

Notes: thank you for bearing with me for the last chapter. It was necessary to move the plot along, and now we can get back to more action based sequences. P.S. when I was writing this story I made it so that it could easily be transferred over to a video game format, so that may explain a few things regarding the style. (Alas, I don't own any characters in this chapter)

"So," contemplated the Queen, "the Princess has even more protectors now. But alas, the Heartless failed miserably in their last attempt to assassinate her. Perhaps some jobs are meant to be done personally. I will just have to deal with Snow White myself!"

She marched down the stairs to her dungeon laboratory. There she looked up a spell to disguise her so entirely that no one would ever guess who she was. When she found it she began to recite it and do each intricate step.

"Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. "Mummy Dust" to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind... to fan my hate! A thunderbolt... to mix it well. Now... begin thy magic spell. A perfect disguise!"

Her laugh, now a cackle, soared high in the night. She was the perfect assassin now. No one would recognise her and she had the most lethal magic at her disposal. But brute force simply was not her way. She preferred trickery and deceit, which went oh so well together. Poison was her weapon of choice, and poison she would do. An Applebomb Heartless appeared before her and grew null on the table before her. The black area that was its face hid, to make it seem like a real apple.

But that was not enough. The apple would simply explode on her first bite and that would be far too messy. She dipped it in a poison that would make the victim fall into such a deep sleep that she would appear dead.

Everything was set, except for those blubbering fools that kept getting in her way. "Heartless heed my call! Attack the dwarves and their companions. Ensure that once they leave the cottage they never return! Then Snow White shall be all mine!"

They all woke up bright and early the next day with the promise of waffles. Snow White had gotten up early and made them so they could have a hearty breakfast. And heartily they ate! Sora gulfed down several waffles to himself, white Donald was close behind. But the time for merriment came to an end as the cuckoo clock struck eight O'clock, and it was time for them to set off for work. Snow White personally saw each and every one of them off. She waved good bye to them as they walked into the distance of the rolling hills. Dopey jumped up and down with excitement at the thought that he would help Snow White out for the entire day.

The others were merrily marching down the hills. They didn't get to far though before they ran into the Heartless. This particular platoon was made up of Shadows, an easy match even for the inexperienced. The Dwarves all huddled in a circle with their backs together at the face of their enemy from yesterday. When the Heartless closed in enough to attack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all did. The Dwarves all noticed in astonishment the easiness at which they fell.

They all stood together and pounced on the closest one, and started beating it maliciously. The Heartless was dispatched quickly, but they continued to beat each other for a while till they noticed the absence of their enemy.

Overall it only took a couple of minutes to dispatch this group and they were able to move on.

"Don't the Heartless ever give up?" asked Doc.

"Not so long as there is a person to direct their rage," answered Sora.

"Stop your blabberin!" yelled Grumpy. "We won and that's that! Now lets move on!"

"Who put you in charge!" muttered Donald under his breath. But Grumpy's words did remind them that they had to move on. With only a few more Heartless encounters they were able to reach the mine relatively quickly. When they reached it Doc had a look of confusion on his face.

"Now hold up!" he commanded holding out his arms. "Look there." He pointed at the open door that held all their valuable jewels. "Now I'm positively sure that I saw Dopey lock it yesterday."

No sooner than he had declared that a Knight walked out, with a bag of jewels slung over its shoulder. It saw them and walked into the mine.

"Heartless!" they all gasped in unison, but Grumpy was the only one that took action.

"I'll teach yeah for robbin us, yeah filthy rat!' He yelled as he charged into the mine.

"Grumpy!" called Sora, who ran into the mine after him.

"Hey!" yelled Donald, "What's the big idea! Wait for me!" he to ran, but ran right into an invisible wall just at the cave entrance. They had seen the likes many times before.

"Gawrsh," moan Goofy, "guess we're locked out.

"I smell the Heartless!" accused Donald.

"Well now," mediated Doc, "we must watch our heads and keep up our guards. Sora and Grumpy will make it out alright, you'll see."

The Knight ran and jumped in one of the mine carts. Its momentum sent the cat sailing down the tracks. Grumpy flowed suit with another car. Sora just managed to catch the cart with the end of his Keyblade. He used some leverage to hop in, and by then they were speeding into the great unknown of the mine shaft.


	7. Chapter 6: Oblivious and Peril

Chapter 6

Notes: After the first scene I was planning to have this made into a boss battle of sorts, but with a twist. Hope you enjoy it! (No characters, just one Heartless type)

Snow White kept herself busy while they were out. By the looks of it the dwarves hadn't done laundry in quite some time so she decided to start there. She would wash them in the pond near their house and then Dopey would hang them up to dry. It was a really efficient cycle. They were so focused on their jobs that they didn't even notice the old hag walk up to them.

"Hang'in up their clothes for them are yeh?" she asked as she approached.

"Why yes," she answered turning around suddenly. "Since they let me stay here I promised that I would help them keep the house neat and tidy."

"That's a good girly," cackled the Hag. "You look awfully tired. How about a snack?" she said as she held up a bright red apple.

Dopey came running up and to accept the apple. The Hag immediately withdrew it, causing Dopey to pout for a moment.

"Oh, no thank you!" Snow White refused cheerfully. "I just had a rather large breakfast."

Come now deary, not even a bite?" she asked as she rose it up to Snow White again.

"Oh I couldn't, but Dopey here looks really hungry."

For just a moment, a look of shock came over the Hag. But only for a moment as she quickly came up with a scapegoat. With a snap of her fingers, a Shadow appeared. Snow White gasped and threw rocks at it in an attempt to shoo it away. Dopey gathered his courage and pounced on it. But the Shadow disappeared just before Dopey landed on it, causing him to hit the hard ground.

"Oh, such bravery you have shown, hailed the old Hag.

"But it was nothing really. Why Dopey here was the bravest of us all by charging it. Isn't that right Dopey?"

Dopey shook the stars away and assumed a noble looking pose.

"Why, yes," the Hag admitted reluctantly, rushing the words as she said them. "Bravery indeed and one good deed deserves another!"

"Oh, how sweet!" exclaimed Snow White.

"Yes, but let us go inside though. We would not want any more of those monsters to come after us again."

"What a good idea!" cheered Snow White. "Come on Dopey."

Dopey ran ahead and opened the door for them.

"After you m'dear," ushered the Hag.

"Oh, why thank you," said Snow White as she stepped inside the house. The Hag stepped inside. Dopey was about to walk in when the Hag reached out and closed the door. This caused Dopey to walk headlong into the door. He gave his head a shake and looked in the window. He was about to pound on the door when he felt a finger tap him on the back he turned around to see a Shadow staring at him in the face. Hey jumped up in alarm and ran towards the mine. He then realized that the Heartless were working for the old hag, and that meant that he needed help to keep Snow White safe.

Sora and Grumpy were racing down the mine. It took both of them to successfully navigate the treacherous terrain of the mineshaft. Grumpy had to lean to and fro to keep the cart from capsizing around sharp corners, and pull on the brakes when they were going to fast so that they didn't jump off the rails.

Sora was responsible for keeping them safe. Several times Hookbats would come up from behind and attach themselves to the cart in an attempt to lift it up. Sora would use his keyblade to swat them away. Also, they would occasionally get close enough to the Knight's cart that the could use blizzard and fire spells to make it stop. There were many times he could get in several direct hits, but there would always be a sharp turn and the Knight would get a lead on them.

This type of progression when on for some time before the Applebombs appeared. They would fly either at them or at the track. When they flew at them Sora would deflect them and they would fly forward and hit the track. If they flew at the track then they would explode there and cause a jut in the track. Grumpy would have to use the little weight he had and try to make the cart jump. This would test their teamwork skill so the limit.

But finally after what seemed like hours of chasing that Knight the cart finally exploded, sending the back of jewels into their cart (thanks to a magnet spell). Grumpy gave a shout of triumph, but it was short lived. They were going at full speed and they had came to the end of the mine.


	8. Chapter 7: Escape and Silent Hearts

Chapter 7

Notes: this is the scene that leads up to the big boss battle I hope that is leaves some suspense in the air. (No characters are owned by me)

The end of the shaft was just ahead. Grumpy pulled on the brakes as hard as he could. Sparks flew everywhere, lighting up the treacherous cavern. But closer still they came to their demise.

It was then that Sora noticed a post that was supporting the end of the mine. He knew that he would have only on chance to pull this off. As they neared it he held out his keyblade and braced himself. When his keyblade hit the pole it hooked on it and the cart was swung around it, leaving the tracks temporarily. He released his keyblade, making them fly back on the tracks in the opposite direction. But they heard a large pole snap behind them.

Sora turned back to see that the pole had snapped under the pressure and along with it was the support for the cave. It began to fall in slowly. But it was gaining speed. The gaping maw of the rockslide was looming closer every second. Sora used some blizzard spells in an attempt to slow it and some wins spells to give them a boost. For the moment they were outrunning it.

After what seemed a long and strenuous time they saw some light. Sora used one super charged wind spell to give them a boost and let them go sailing through the air. The cave collapsed just after they got out and dust was sprawling everywhere.

They fell out of the cart and landed on the ground. Slowly they got up and brushed themselves off. They gave each other a high five on a job well done, as Grumpy still had the bag of jewels in hand. It wasn't until then that they noticed that th rest of their group wasn't there to congratulate them. Sora spotted them a few ards away all huddled around something.

"What's goin on here?" Grumpy asked when he got there.

Doc turned around saying, "Sh-h-h! It's Dopey he' trying to tell us something. What's that boy? Apple?.. Old hag?.. Heartless!?...Snow White!"

"It's Snow White!" cried Grumpy.

"She's in trouble" cried Donald. "C-"

"C'mon!" yelled Grumpy as he ran past Donald leaving him spinning in place. The rest of the dwarves followed, with Sora and Goofy coming up the rear. But they hardly got more than a few feet before a platoon of Big Bodies appeared.

"Outta my way!" Grumpy shouted in a battle like cry. He jumped up and tried to tackle the huge Heartless. but he harmlessly bounced off the big bulge of the Heartless.

"Hah!" yelled Donald. "I'll show you how its done!" he ran forward and jumped over the Heartless and smacked in the back of the head with his mallet. The Heartless fell down on its huge belly as Goofy and Sora combined strength and shot Goofy's shield at it repeatedly. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The dwarves now followed suit in attacking, now knowing their weak spots. They defeated that group and continued on.

It didn't take them long to run into another group. But it was as easily dispatched as the last, but their progress was greatly slowed down. It seemed like they would never return to the cottage. But with the thought of Snow White in trouble kept them going on.

Back at the cottage Snow White was yet again offered an apple.

"It's a wishing apple!" exclaimed the old Hag. "One bite and all of your hearts dreams will come true.

"Oh really!" She cheered. "That sounds so wonderful, but what should I wish for. I have nearly everything that I want here."

"But surely there must be a special someone that you would like to meet. Why not take a bite and meet him!" This seemed like the final push.

Snow White took the apple and held it in her hand for a moment. She seemed to be praying, but after her pause she took one, slow and luscious bite. She stopped and paused for a moment, a look of confusion on her face. But only for a moment. She fell down and hit the floor, now in an eternal slumber,

After a long and hard battle with the Heartless they finally came to the cottage. Just as they arrived an old Hag dressed in black rags left. Dopey jumped dup and down pointing at the Hag.

"That's her!" yelled Doc.

"Get her!" yelled Grumpy as he ran down the hill towards her.

The Hag heard a voice in the wind. She turned around to see the dwarves leading a charge against her.

"What's this?" she mused. "The dead Princess's protectors. "They must have come to extract revenge on me!" Well they aren't going to get it now that I'm the fairest one of All!"

Goofy was at the back of the charge and he had the best view of what was happening. But he wasn't expecting this. The clouds suddenly came over and the wind picked up. A sinister feeling loomed into the air. The ground began to crack and shake. The charge had effectively halted because the ground had cracked right in front of them.

Leaves and branches began to sprout out of the cracks, of monstrous proportion. I appeared though that they were only the tip of the tree, as it was in fact a tree, that kept on growing. New branches began to sprout of the sides, in large quantities. The roots lifted themselves out of the ground and began to flail in furry. And larger it grew still! Finally it stopped growing when it was close to the height of the trees n the surrounding area. One area of leaves near the top parted to reveal two piercing yellow eyes in the midst of the blackness. Some of the branches moved away from the trunk to reveal the dreaded symbol of the Heartless


	9. Chapter 8: The Old Oak

Chapter 8

Note: this is the boss battle scene. Here Sora, Goofy, Donald, with the help of the dwarves attempt to take on the giant tree heartless that the Evil Queen, disguised and the old Hag has summoned. (I own the Ancient Oak Heartless, and that's all)

Sora was the first to overcome the fear that had been instated by the Heartless. He charged forward, keyblade in hand trying to make his way to the trunk. Several roots got in the way and his path would be blocked by their bombardments.

Her Donald would help out by casting fire spells in an attempt to burn the roots down. They would freeze up momentarily allowing him to pass. Goofy ran up beside him in an effort to stay together. One root swung at them. Goofy jumped in the way, shield up in an attempt to stop the root. He got smashed away, leaving Sora alone for the moment. One particularly large root lifted itself high in the air and smashed down on the ground. Sora barely managed to roll out of the way as it came crashing down. Once he got up he held his keyblade high and let it come down on the root. He severed it right in half, where the stub shrivelled away.

"Sora!" he heard from a little ways away. "Over here!" He looked over to see all of the dwarves grappled on a root. Their combined weight was weighing it down making it easy to attack. Sora leapt up and made a combination of slashes that left it falling to the ground.

Sora was not immediately attacked again and looked around for a brief moment. Donald has used a really strong fire spell and had just shrivelled another root. While Goofy threw his shield, which cut through the root. And that was all of them.

The roots were now not an element in the fight, but there was plenty of other obstacles. Their absence allowed them to approach the trunk of the tree a little closer. but not close enough that they could directly attack it.

He only heard a whoosh as a branch had come flying down and smacked him in the chest. He fell back, and was stunned for a moment. He shook off the effects quickly and ran back up to the fight.

The branches proved to be a much tougher opponent simply because of the height that they had. They could not simply run up and attack as they had done with the roots. He was thinking of a way to overcome this when he saw a branch come flying down from above. He barely managed to escape it and he still had a number of scratches form the twigs. Before he could get up and slash at it as he had done with the root the branch has already risen high up and out of reach.

He ran over to Goofy hoping that some teamwork may overcome this obstacle. As he approached he saw that the dwarves were all running up to Goofy one by one. Goofy used their momentum to spin on the spot and gain enough force to launch them up into the branches. Dopey was the first to go, and followed shortly after by Doc. Grumpy was the last to go. Sora ran straight at Goofy, since he was still spinning slightly, and did the same. They made a revolution or two before he was let go and he was flying up toward the eyes in the branches.

He got in a good combination of hits, before gravity took its toll and he started to fall. On the way down he managed to get in quite a few hits with some passing branches. One he even managed to land on. There he grabbed on with one hand and slashed as hard as he could with the other. It shook violently in an attempt to free itself from this burden. Sora finally lost his grip and flew high, but fell directly down. He timed his swing right and hit the branch halfway to its base. It was cleanly sliced and fell to the ground.

Sora landed on the ground unharmed. They now had a strategy to take out the branches. He looked up to see all of the dwarves holding on and hitting the branch that they were attached to with their pick axes. It broke with a loud SNAP and fell to the ground. They jumped up and down in triumph, but it was all short lived. The leaves on the severed branches blew away to reveal skeletal forms. They moved and transformed until they were now Walking Tree Heartless.

_Great_, thought Sora, _just what we need another thing to focus on_. He ran forward and attacked them. They were dispatched easily, but it was still time that he would rather have focused on attacking the main enemy.

No sooner than the second Walking Tree disappeared a branch swung at him. But this time he was ready for it. He moved out of the way and grabbed on, using its momentum to swing high up in the air. There he flew to the next branch, where he grabbed on and flew to the trunk of the tree. There he ran up the side of the trunk and launched himself up the length of the branch. He took many rapid slashes at the branch as he soared along it. When he got to the end he held out his had and grabbed the last end twig. He then swung up, but not nearly as high, and came down, keyblade pointed down in a stabbing position. He came crashing down with unbelievable force, force enough to make the branch snap at its base.

Both Sora and the branch sailed down to the ground with a crash. It was then that he noticed the apples for the first time. They lay limp on the branch, but as the wind blew them away they flew straight at him. He reflected a couple away, but a few hit him. They exploded on contact and he was sent flying. He hen realized that they were not apples, but Applebomb Heartless. Now that he knew though, he would be better prepared for their next assault. Which didn't take very long.

A branch waved itself at them and flung several Applebombs their way. On their way down you could make out those glowing yellow eyes and what they signified. Goofy held up his shield to protect himself, while Donald simply ran away not being able to fend against this kind of assault. Sora used his keyblade and deflected them all back at the face of the Old Oak. They all collided there and exploded. The Giant Heartless was stunned for a moment, giving Sora the opportunity to look around and see what kind of damage that they had dealt.

There was only a handful of branches left, compared to the half dozen when they began and there was no roots to entangle their plans. All in all it looked as if this monster was about to fall.

While the Heartless was still stunned Sora, Goofy and Donald joined hands. Donald and Goofy lent their power to Sora, blessing him temporarily with supernatural speed and strength. A second keyblade appeared in his hand, and he now radiated with energy.

HE leapt up and slashed with both keyblades faster than he would have ever normally been able to do. The branch severed in only a matter of seconds. He used the falling branch as leverage and flew up to the next one. There he slashed at it once and jumped to another one where he did the same tactic. He bounced between the two rapidly. They took slightly longer to fall but fall they did.

Before gravity took its tole Sora landed right beside the eyes, and slashed rapidly. The eyes cringed, unable to defend itself from the onslaught as its branches had all disappeared. But before they he could get in finishing blow the power faded and he, Donald and Goofy fell to the ground.

"Hey over here!" called the dwarves. Sora picked himself up and looked at what they had assembled: a giant sling shot. They raced over there, where Sora held onto the end. Everyone began to pull back and bring tension to the cord. They strained to pull farther back, hoping to gain that much more punch n the blow to be dealt. Even the forest animals came out to help. They had watched these heroes defend their homes an now it was their turn to pitch in. When it seemed like any more tension would break the cord the released it. Sora was seen only as a blur. Barely a second later had a cloud of dust appeared on the Heartless as Sora made contact. THE force of the blow made I tip over raising several roots anchored deep within the ground. The massive Heatless began to fall.

The old Hag was watching from just behind he Old Oak. She was so confident in its abilities that she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it fall: straight for her. She turned to run, but was to slow and got crushed beneath the massive creation that she had spawned.


	10. Chapter 9: True Loves First Kiss

Chapter 9

Notes: This is the final chapter in this story. It seemed to hardly take any time at all to make this story, and I hope that you all enjoyed it. That being said I haven't gotten any reviews and therefore I don't know what to improve for next time. Please send one so that I can find out what can be done better. And with that said please enjoy the final chapter in my first complete story.

The Old Oak lay there limp. It took a moment or two, but it finally began to dissolve. Purple smoke rose up from the great Heartless. The smoke rose up higher and in much more volume as the Old Oak slowly disappeared. Finally it was all gone, the captive Heart rising up to rejoin its others in Kingdom Hearts.

But it was not a time of triumph or joy. After defeating the Old Oak the dwarves raced to the cottage to see what had become of Snow White. They were left at a loss of words.

She was dead. Her heart had stopped beating and her face was cold. Sora, Donald and Goofy came in to see them all standing around her crying. But once taking a look at the dead Princess they to could not help but cry.

Several hours later they had managed to calm down enough to talk sensibly.

"I can't bury her," cried Grumpy. "I just can't do it."

"No, your right," said Doc between sniffling and blowing his nose. "She is still to beautiful to be buried." They once again broke out in a crying fit that lasted for the rest of the hour.

Sora stepped outside to get some fresh air. Being outside always seemed to help him get over losses. There he noticed Goofy sitting up against the edge of the house, wiping away the occasional tear.

"Yer know," he sobbed, "I haven't been this sad since my wife passed away. Seeing Snow White like this brings back memories that I wish I didn't have to relive."

"Its ok," said Sora, unsure of what else he could say. "we tried our best, but I guess it wasn't enough this time."

"Gawrsh," he moaned. "Imagine how the dwarves feel. They were the closest to her. But they got each other, which makes it a little easier. Just like how I had Mickey, and Minnie, and Daisey, and Donald to help me out." With that he broke out in a fit of tears, which he wiped away.

"Yeah," said Sora, "It reminds me of the time at Hollow Bastion when I found Kairi sleeping…" He trailed off, trying to fight back tears of his own. It was then that Donald came up.

"Snow White's not dead!" he yelled from the top of the hill. He came from the direction that the castle was in. but regardless of what Sora felt, this was something that couldn't be ignored. Such a spark of hope was all he had to hold on to.

"She's not dead!" he repeated. "She's only sleeping!" he was right up at the house now. But as soon as he had started to slow down he began panting. "She just ate a poisoned apple that made her fall asleep."

By now the dwarves had come out of the house to see what the commotion was.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, "hw do yeah know all this?"

"I asked the Magic Mirror." he explained. "I found the apple and knew that she had been poisoned, but didn't know by what."

"So you asked the Magic Mirror because you remembered it knew everything, right?" prodded Sora.

"Yeah, that's the big idea!" exclaimed Donald before he caught himself. "Hey! Whose the one tellin the story here? Well anyway, I knew that it knew everything so I asked it what kind of poison Snow White had. And it said:

The curse of the sleeping apple,

is not one that the young should drabble.

The reverse of such a horrible wish,

is true loves first kiss." They could make out what was actually said despite Donald's accent and the riddle of the words themselves.

"So all we gotta do is kiss her!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled Donald. "Its true loves first kiss!"

"Oh," said, goofy, "who could Snow White's true luv be? Now we will never get this part of the memory." He drooped his head, which he very rarely did.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Dora and Donald. "You mean you knew that the memory was inside her heart this whole time and you didn't tell us."

"Well I, uh, thought that you knew."

"Of course not!" yelled Donald. "If we did wouldn't we have used the Keyblade to unlock it from her heart a long time ago?"

"Hey now," said Doc. "Hold up, now." But he could barely be heard above the rising commotion. It was then that Grumpy stepped in.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. It was more than enough to make them turn and look this way. "You three need to stop yer bickerin! That's not gonna help out Snow White. Now dock has something to say and you all better well listen to him!"

They all looked down in shame. They couldn't deny that they had been acting rather childishly.

"Well, now thank you Grumpy," Doc began. "Now I don't know about you but I love Snow White more than anything in the world. And I know for a fact that Grumpy and Dopey, and all of us do to. Now, please stop fighting, we beg of you." He had a look of pure sorrow on his face. By now the rest of them were all outside and huddled together.

It was then that Sora noticed it.

"Hey we are her true love!"

"Whadda yeah mean?" asked Donald.

"We were Snow White's first true friends. We all loved her. Its our kisses that will break the spell."

"Yeah know," Doc mused. "That just might work. C'mon there's no time to loose."

They all went back inside and gathered around her body on the bed. One by one they all brushed their lips against hers, hoping for the best. Grumpy was the last one and the most solemn. The moment that he removed his lips Color began to return to her face. She blinked her eyes and woke up.

"Oh, my," she said yawning, "I have just had the most horrible dream. But its over now. And I feel much better."

"That's good," said Sora, "Because we need you for a moment."

"There's an evil memory trapped in you heart," explained Goofy. "And now that we know that its there we can remove it from yeah, and you won't have to worry about it ever again."

"So hold still," concluded Donald.

Sora raised his Keyblade, an light began shining around it. A thin beam shot out and hit Snow White in the heart. A ghostly keyhole appeared over it and shattered in a puff of smoke. The memory was released. It flew and swished itself inside the tip of the keyblade.

They all rejoiced in happiness. This was the end. The end of the torment caused by the memory, the end of the reign of the Evil Queen, and the end of their adventure in this world. But fate, as it had did countless times in the past, would bring them back here. They left in the gummi ship and sailed the stars to the next world. They were beginning to piece together the memories of Xehanort, and piece together the key to their chance to survive this new Heartless onslaught.

END

So how do you like it. I always thought that it was corny how the prince would always be absent the whole movie and then come to save her, so I decided to give in a new ending, one that was more original and symbolic of the friendships that they gained in their adventures there. Please comment as I want to continue with this storyline, but want to make corrections where needed.


End file.
